The Last Seeress
by CherryCaramell
Summary: Kiseki no Sedai mendapat sebuah tugas untuk mengumpulkan kedua belas inti permata dan mencari orang yang akan bangkit sebagai Emperor. Tapi kenyataan tak semudah itu...


**The Last Seeress**

Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Pair : Kagami x OC

Rating : T

Genre : Adventure – Fantasy - Romance – Friendship

Warning : Fem!KuroKiseTaka

 _ **-•- Spell 1 : Kiseki no Sedai -•-**_

Srrrak

Manik maroon milik seseorang mengintip dari celah daun di semak semak, menunggu sesuatu yang akan berlari kearahnya. Sedari tadi ia mengabaikan seseorang yang terus menarik bagian belakang jubahnya dan membisikkan kata kata seperti 'Ayo pergi dari sini.' atau seperti 'Ne~ ayo pergi-ssu.' dan lainnya.

Sang pemilik manik maroon yang merasa jengah dengan tarikan yang semakin kuat di jubahnya akhirnya berbalik. "Ryo-chan lepaskan jubahku, kami membutuhkanmu untuk penangkapan ini, ayolah." Ucapnya membuat gadis bersurai kuning itu menunduk memainkan tanah.

"Tapi ini menakutkan, bagaimana kalau-"

 _/Mereka datang !/_

Suara seseorang di wireless memotong perkataan Kise yang belum selesai. Ia menyiapkan rantai yang telah dipasangnya di sekitar tempat penangkapan. Gadis di depannya melakukan hal yang sama dengan busur dan anak panahnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian pemuda bersurai hijau dengan kacamata meloncat turun kebelakang dua gadis itu setelah melompati beberapa dahan pohon yang tinggi. "Ini tangkapan yang besar, jangan sampai lepas-nodayo." Lirihnya. Kedua gadis itu mengangguk mengerti.

Tak lama setelah pemuda hijau itu datang mereka mendengar derapan langkah kaki yang berat, menggetarkan tanah dan menggoyangkan dahan dahan di sekitar tempat itu.

'GROOOOAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRR'

Teriakan yang mengerikan menggema, bersamaan dengan itu sesosok monster tinggi dan besar menerjang pohon di depannya. Monster itu bertubuh besar dipenuhi otot dengan kepala seekor kambing yang memiliki dua tanduk yang mencuat, salah satu tanduknya patah dan terdapat banyak luka sayat di tubuhnya. Tangan sang gadis bergetar, hampir melepaskan anak panah saking kagetnya.

 _/Tahan Mina, jangan dilepas./_

Suara tegas seseorang membuatnya memegang ujung anak panahnya lebih kuat, agar tak terlepas sebelum waktunya. Akan berbahaya jika ia melepaskannya sembarangan, pengalaman mengajarkannya hal itu. Ia melirik kearah Kise yang kini menampilkan wajah yang tenang, berbeda darinya sebelum monster itu datang. Auranya benar benar tenang.

"Mau kabur kemana hah ?!" seorang pemuda mengayunkan Glaive-nya kedepan sang monster. Membuat mahluk itu berhenti dan menatap pemuda di depannya. Dengus sang monster yang terdengar marah langsung menghantamkan tangannya ketempat pemuda berambut dark blue itu, membuatnya menghindar.

"Hoi Aho, kau membuatnya bergerak. Aku hampir menembaknya tadi. Ck sialan." Umpat pemuda lain dari dahan di belakang sang monster. Ia menyiapkan senjata laras panjangnya, mengarahkannya kearah sang monster.

 _/Minna, aku sudah siap./_

Suara tenang yang lembut mengalun di wireless yang ada di telinga mereka, memberikan intruksi untuk memulai penangkapannya.

" _Nice sound, let's ride."_ Seringai Kagami mengembang, dari lubang senapannya muncul api hitam yang membingkai seluruh badan senapan, mengubahnya seakan terbakar api hitam. "Aomine, alihkan untukku."

"Cih, mana mau aku diperintah olehmu." decih Aomine seraya mengibaskan glaivenya kebawah, menciptakan angin kencang yang menebas sang monster, merobek kulitnya yang tebal.

Lubang senapan Kagami mulai tertutup oleh api hitam. Saat sudah merasa cukup kuat untuk melumpuhkan monster di depannya, pemuda itu menarik pelatuk senapannya. Api itu melontar layaknya peluru tepat mengenai dada sang monster, mengenai pusat kehidupan mahluk seperti itu.

'GRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA'

 _/Ryouta sekarang !/_

Kise bergerak cepat menggebrak tanah mengendalikan rantai yang di pasangnya di sekitar sang monster, mengekang kuat monster itu agar tak bergerak selagi dua temannya membereskan sisanya. "Midorima-cchi !" teriaknya memberi kode pada pemuda hijau yang duduk di belakang mereka.

Dari dekat rantai yang mencuat dari tanah tumbuh balok - balok kayu yang terus membesar, mengurung monster besar itu di dalamnya. "Minami, jangan sampai gagal-nanodayo."

"Aku mengerti." Setelah Kise dan Midorima menyelesaikan urusan mereka dengan sang monster, Minami melepas anak panahnya untuk melepaskan roh sang monster dari tubuhnya. Memisahkan Ying dan Yang dan mencari inti permatanya. Inti permata yang mereka cari memiliki bentuk dan warna yang unik, hanya satu orang yang mengetahui apakah itu adalah inti yang mereka cari atau bukan.

 _/Tetsu-chan bagaimana?/_

Katanya lewat wireless pada seseorang yang mengawasi mereka bersama kakaknya. "Ya, itu adalah intinya. Aku akan mulai ritualnya."

Gadis berambut baby blue itu berdiri di tengan lingkaran mantra yang di buat dari darahnya, ia mengangkat tangannya ke depan, menutup matanya, dan mulai merapal mantar yang terdapat di dalam lingkaran.

Lingkaran mantra di bawah kaki sang gadis muncul di bawah kurungan kayu buatan Midorima, lingkaran itu berputar membuat tulisan di dalam lingkaran merambat ke tubuh sang monster yang mulai meraung keras. Saat semua tulisan mantra telah menempel pada tubuh mahluk itu, raungannya tak lagi terdengar. Tubuh sang monster memudar menjadi sebening kristal dan pecah membentuk kepingan cahaya yang hilang sebelum menyentuh tanah.

Mereka berkumpul di dekat tiga benda yang melayang sejajar, roh ying, roh yang, dan inti permata. Kuroko mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil sang inti permata berbentuk kambing melingkar dengan pendar biru tersebut. Seolah menyatu dengan inti, roh Ying dan Yang sang monster berputar membentuk lingkaran segel ditengah inti permata. Melindungi sang inti dari pengaruh kekuatan gelap.

"Selesai," Kuroko menggantung inti permata itu di tali yang ada di pinggang di sebelah kanannya. "kita sudah memiliki beberapa, tinggal harus mengumpulkan sisanya." Ucap Kuroko dengan senyum manis di wajahnya. Melihat itu sikap protektive Akashi muncul, ia berdiri di depan Kuroko, menghalangi pandangan teman temannya dengan tatapan berpaling-atau-kalian-mati.

"Sekarang sebaiknya kita pulang, jika terlalu lama di sini kita mungkin akan kedatangan tamu tak diundang." seru Akashi seraya menggendong Kuroko dan melompat ke dahan pohon satu ke yang lainnya.

"Akashi-cchi sangat pengertian-ssu, ne Aomine-cchi tidak ingin menggendongku juga ?" Kise menarik jubah hitam Aomine paksa agar pemuda gelap itu mau menggendongnya, tapi raut wajah Aomine seakan berkata cium-aku-dulu pada Kise yang berada di sampingnya.

"Jangan berbuat hal mesum di hutan-nanodayo." Midorima memukul kepala Aomine sebelum ikut melompat keatas dahan pohon. "Ayo atau kalian ingin ditinggal." ucapnya sebelum benar benar pergi.

"Ck... Menyusahkan, Kise ayo naiklah." akhirnya Aomine menyerah dan membiarkan gadis kuning itu naik ke punggungnya. "Kalian tidak kembali ?" Aomine menoleh pada Kagami dan Minami yang hanya memberikan senyum padanya.

"Minami-cchi hati hati terhadap Kagami-cchi, oke." Kise mengedipkan sebelah matanya, membuat semburat di muka Minami terlihat. "Ahahahahahah... Aku bercanda, ayo kembali-ssu." Ia mengulurkan tangannya saat Aomine melompat keatas.

Kagami menatap gadis di sebelahnya yang begitu mirip dengan orang paling mengerikan di Kiseki no Sedai, Akashi Seijurou. Selain karena mereka adalah saudara kembar gadis itu juga sedikit meniru sifat kakaknya, sadis dan tegas.

"Kenapa Taiga ? Apa kita tidak ingin kembali ?" tanyanya heran saat pemuda di sampingnya tak juga menunjukkan tanda – tanda akan menyusul teman temannya.

"Sudah ayo kembali." Minami melompat mengikuti teman temannya, meninggalkan hutan yang mulai sunyi setelah kekacauan tadi. Malam itu mereka langsung masuk ke kamar masing – masing, membersihkan tubuh mereka dan pergi tidur untuk beristirahat dari sore yang lelah.

"Aomine-cchi aku sampai di sini lebih dulu !" teriak Kise mengacungkan sikat gginya pada pemuda hitam berambut biru tua di depannya. Sebenarnya itu adalah minggu pagi yang tenang dan damai, tapi semenjak kedua orang berbeda gender itu bangun suasana yang tadinya tenang berubah ricuh seketika.

"Kenapa kau tak gunakan kamar mandi atas Kise, bukankah lebih luas ?!" pemuda itu tak mau mengalah.

"Momo-cchi sedang memakainya-ssu, lagipula di kamar mandi ini ada cermin." Seketika wajah Aomine memerah, muncul asap dari telinganya.

"Jadi kau suka mandi sambil bercermin ?" tanyanya dengan muka polos. Kini muka Kise ikut memerah, lebih merah dari rambut Kagami. Ia mengangkat tas mandinya dan memukulkan benda itu sekeras yang dia bisa kekepala Aomine.

"Aho !" mendorong pemuda itu dan menutup pintu kamar mandi dengan kerasnya. Murasakibara yang berada di dapur hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat sepasang kekasih tengah bertengkar, hampir setiap hari dan seriap saat.

Sementara penghuni mansion yang lain berkutat dengan pekerjaannya masing – masing. Akashi dan Midorima bermain shogi di tamam belakang, Kagami berkutat dengan tugasnya yang menumpuk di kamar, Momoi memberi makan Nigou, sedangkan Minami mengajak Kuroko pergi jalan – jalan.

"Tetsu-chan aku melihat ada sebuah toko barang antik di dekat Maji, apa kau ingin ke sana ?" tawar Minami ketika mereka berjalan tak tentu arah di kota. Rencana awal gadis itu akan mengajak Kuroko pergi ke toko pernak pernik tapi ternyata tokonya tutup jika hari minggu. Jadi sekarang mereka berjalan tanpa arah dan tujuan.

"Toko barang antik ? Boleh, siapa tau aku dapat menemukan sesuatu yang menarik." akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk mengunjungi toko barang antik yang dibicarakan Minami.

Toko itu tidak terlalu besar dengan warna dominasi gold-coklat, pintunya memiliki ukiran yang rumit dengan warna karat sehingga memunculkan kesan antik di toko itu. Minami membuka pintu disusul dengan suara lonceng yang tertarik, berdenting keras memanggil sang empunya toko.

"Oh ada pelanggan, silahkan nona. Apa ada yang bisa kubantu ?" seorang pemuda dengan tubuh tunggi besar menyambut mereka. Di mata Kuroko pria itu tampak seperti sebuah pohon yang kuat dan kokoh, yang takkan tergoyahkan oleh angin dan ombak. "Namaku Kiyoshi Teppei, jangan sungkan untuk bertanya apapun karena tokoku ini sangat lengkap." Serunya dengan senyum.

"Kiyoshi... Teppei." Minami mengeja nama itu pelan, merasa pernah mendengar nama itu disuatu tempat. "Kiyoshi Teppei..." ulangnya dengan suara pelan, ia hampir mengingatnya. Seseorang dengan tubuh tinggi dan beraura kuat, seseorang seperti itu...

"Ah ! Kiyoshi Teppei ! Aku mengenalmu !" sekilas ingatan mengenai orang di depannya terlintas. Dua tahun yang lalu ia pernah bertemu dengan orang ini. Salah satu anggota raja tanpa mahkota, orang yang bersama Kagami sebelum dia bergabung dengan Kiseki no Sedai, _Iron Heart from The Uncrowned King_ , Kiyoshi Teppei.

"Yo nona muda Akashi, kita bertemu lagi." ucapnya riang.

 **-•- To be Continue -•-**

Halo~ this is Cherry Speaking

Have fun ya sama ceritaku, maaf kalo kurang menarik di awal semoga bisa menarik di chap selanjutnya ^^

(Caramell : ahahaha masih pemula, wajar Cherr ceritamu ga mutu || Cherry : hah ?! Seeknakmu saja.. Kau sama denganku, coba lihat ceritamu ‾︿‾ || Caramell : aaaaaa aku belum siap untuk itu... Jaa ! || Cherry : -_- dasar. )

Mohon untuk saran dan kritiknyaaa, atau ada pendapat buat selanjutnya juga boleh /selama belum update chapter 2/

Terima kasih ^^

-•- Cherry -•-


End file.
